After The Bomb
by Karaifan16
Summary: This what I believe what happened to Avocato. I hope you like my OC.
1. Chapter 1

"Take care of my boy," that last thing Avocato remember saying before the explosion. He could feel the chilling hand of death approaching, but all of the sudden it stopped. Avocato's eyes opened and he gasped. He tried to get up but something was holding him down. All he could see was a blinding observation light. "Hello? Where am I?!"

"Easy now, Ventrexian," he heard a female voice coming from the left. He moved his head and saw a human woman with black undercut hair, pale white skin, and blood red eyes. Her outfit was a blue long-sleeved shirt with the Infinity Guard logo with a big red ex on it, a peridot encrusted silver bracelet band, a pair of black tight leggings, and a pair black knee high boots. "If you're wondering who I am, the name is Shelby Rosen."

"Okay, the answer one of my ten thousand questions!" He yelled at her. He kept trying to get up but he realized that he was strapped on an examination table. "What are you going to do to me? Sell me as a slave, give me to the Lord Commander, or just dissect me?"

She started to chuckle. "No, I'm going to help you get better," she said as she moved the light out of his face.

He then noticed a scar on the bottom of her chin shaped like a star. "Hey Shelby, how's the cat patient?" He heard a deep male voice coming from somewhere. He then heard wings flapping near him. He felt something land on his chest. He saw it was raven.

"Edmond, get off of him," Shelby said as she picked the bird off Avocato's chest. "By the way, what's your name? And Why were you nearly dead floating through space?" She asked.

"The name is Avocato, and I was out there because of the Lord Commander," he explained.

Shelby gasped. "You're lucky to be alive. Most people don't live after crossing him, trust me I know," she said while rubbing the scar on her chin.

He noticed that she had shed a few tears. "Did he give you that scar on your chin?" He asked.

Shelby sighed in a depressed tone. "I don't like to talk about. Anyway, you should fine in a few weeks."

Avocato looked distressed. "A few weeks?! No, I need to get back to my son, I have to leave now!" he said as he struggled, trying to break his bonds. He could feel Shelby's hand pressing down on his chest.

She then slapped him across the face. "You have to calm down, you have to heal and then you can leave," she said as she held him down, but Avocato kept struggling. She slapped him again.

"You don't understand! The Lord Commander is after something that's on the ship my son is on. I need to protect him!" he screamed as he struggling before Shelby injected him with some sort of sleeping drug. He started to slow down and eventually fell asleep.

Shelby sighed again. "I don't know why you bother with this job, they never pay you," Edmond said as he landed on Shelby's head.

"Because with the Lord Commander controlling the Infinity Guard, I'm the only one who can help those who fight against him. Hard to believe that he used to be one of my mother's best friends," she said as she grabbed a picture of her as a child, a raven haired woman with the same eyes, guy who looked like a good version of the Lord Commander, John Goodspeed, and young Gary.

**I know this short but I plan on making the second chapter longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom!" Shelby screamed as she jerked up from her slumber. She looked around and that she was in her sleeping quarters. "Just a bad dream," she sighed as she got out of her bunk. She went to her closet compartment and got one of her 50 anti-Infinity Guard shirts, a pair of black ripped jeans, and a pair of open toed sandals. She went down to the medical bay and saw that Avocato was still asleep and saw that Edmond was watching him with blood shot eyes. "You didn't have to watch him the whole time I was sleeping." Edmond was snoring while standing still. She chuckled and said, "Wake up, guys."

Avocato and Edmond awoke in a daze. "Sleep well, Shelby?" the raven asked with a yawn before raffling his feathers.

"Fine," she lied.

"How long was I out for?" Avocato said while trying to get up, but he was still on the table. "Long enough to leave?" he asked hopefully.

I shook my head with a frown. "You were out for… how long was I asleep for R.O.S.S.?" she asked someone who Avocato couldn't see.

"Approximately 5.6 hours," a male computerized voice said from the P.A. system.

"A.I. Navigation System? I've met a few of them, only one I like is named H.U.E.," he said. "He supposed to look after a prisoner, who became my friend."

Shelby listened as she took inventory of her medical and herbs. "What's your friend's name?" she asked as she picked up a glass medicine bottle.

"Gary Goodspeed," as soon as he said that Shelby dropped the bottle she was holding onto the floor.

She turned to face him with widened eyes. "You know Gary?" she asked. "Me and him were best friends when I was little," she said as she grabbed the photo and held it over his eyes. "That little girl is me and that boy is Gary," she said as she pointed to the kids in the photo.

Avocato smiled for a second, but then turn into a teeth showing frown. "That's the Lord Commander! Why is he in the photo? Are you working for him?!" he growled and struggled.

"No! He wasn't always the evil pint sized devil he is now. He used to be my kind caring Uncle Jack," she explained as she looked at the picture.

"Uncle?! You're related to that monster?!" He shouted again and struggled even harder before Shelby slapped him across the face. "Continue," he said with a smile like nothing happened.

"He, my mother, and John Goodspeed were best friends, Jack was always around, so he felt like his uncle to me. But after that mission when Gary's dad died, something changed Jack into the power hungry, telepathic, devil he is now," she explained while rubbing her chin.

Avocato sighed. "Why wasn't your mother on that mission?" he asked.

Shelby looked at him. "I had the flu and my mother stay behind to take care of me. To this day I don't know what happened," she explained further. She then heard stomachs growling. "I guess it's time for breakfast. Edmond, your usual?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Avocato?"

"If you have any fish I'll take it raw," he said.

"Hmm, I think I still have some salmon from the last time I visited Earth. Have you ever had an earth fish?" she said as she unclamped him from the table. "You have to stay with me while I'm cooking, if you try to run I'll will hit you tranquilizer dart, got it?" She asked Avocato while helping him off the observation table. He nodded and they went off to the kitchen.

After they arrived Avocato sat down at the eating table. "Why don't you use a food synthesizer? It would way faster than actual cooking," he asked as Shelby went to the fridge and got out the ingredients.

She got out a cutting board from the cupboard. "I find that the synthetic food lack the taste of a home cook meal," she said as she chopped the head off the salmon. "Anyway, how did you meet Gary, I heard he impersonated an Infinity Guard member and blew up 92 Imperium Cruisers and a small family owned Mexican restaurant, I don't know why he did that. Although, he was never the smartest boy in class," she explained as diced the fish into tiny pieces and placed them in a bowl and served it to Avocato.

"Let me explain from the beginning," he started to explain everything, after about two hours he was done. "After knowing all that do you still want me here?"

Shelby walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder. "My mother used to say something to criminals who wanted to reform, 'We're all broken, it's just a matter how far we are willing to go to fix it.'"

His eyes widen. "Gary told me that right before we saved my son, now I can see where he got it from," he said before he started eating.

"Look, Avocato, I'm not gonna ask you to stay after your all healed, but I am going to need help with my next patients after you," Shelby spoke in a serious voice.

Avocato looked out the window at the vast void. "Only if you can promise that we will track down Gary so I can be with my son," he said as he held out his hand.

Shelby nodded and shook his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been awhile.**

It's been four days since Avocato decided to stay on the ship. Shelby, Edmond, and him are getting along well enough. Some spats. The three were in the engine room working on Light-fold engines. "Socket wrench," Shelby asked with her hand out waiting for the tool from Avocato who was near the toolbox.

"Got it," he said as he handed the wrench to her. "What was it like growing up with Gary?"

"We were friends since we were in diapers, his dad, my mom, the Lord Commander were partners. After the mission where Gary's dad died, he went to live with his mother and we didn't get to see each other much after that, I will tell you one thing about Sheryl Goodspeed, she a cold-hearted bitch with no love in her soul for her child at all. Gary had to escape his own house just to get away from her for a bit," Shelby explained while finishing up tightening the bolts. "Lunch, anyone?" Avocato nodded and Edmond rose his wing. They left the engine went to the kitchen.

Avocato and Shelby sat down and Edmond flew up and landed on the table. "So, how come Gary didn't mention you before I almost died," Avocato asked.

Shelby sighed. "After the night Superior Stone killed my mother under the Lord Commander's order, I set fire to my house, faked my death, stole this ship, and here we are. I guess after losing his dad and his mom abandoned him he didn't want to think of another person who he lost," she started to shed a few tears. "I wanted to stay, but I knew that the infinity guard was becoming corrupted by the Lord Commander, and I didn't want to drag Gary into the craziness that is my life."

Avocato felt awkward watching her cry. "Look, I'm sure you did all you could, and Gary turned out fine, a little insane and doesn't take a lot seriously, but fine. I promise the next time I see him, he will be overwhelmed with happiness when he finds out that his best friend is alive."

"Are you talking about you or me?" she gave a slight laugh.

"I think he was talking about you. Now, can you please give me some bird seed? I am starving," the talking raven said.

Shelby rolled her eyes and got up. She went to the cupboard. "So, Edmond, how did you meet Shelby and how did you find a way to gain the power of speech?" Avocato asked.

"Shelby saved me from an intergalactic animal smuggler, and after that I kind of just stayed on the ship. I am able to talk thanks to a voice chip that a friend of hers invented for me. I just had to take a needle in the neck and here we are. That was 3 years ago."

Avocato smiled and then gave a slight frown. "Three years ago, I was leading a massacre in the pursuit of some magic pool that can make you see final space if you drink it. To this day I regret, ever listening to the Lord Commander. I should have killed him when I had the chance."

Shelby came back with a bowl of bird seed, a fruit salad in a bowl, and a grilled salmon on a plate. "Before I met Edmond that year, I was escaping from a horde of newly hatched time worms, trying not to be sent into the future or the past. I have learned from history books that when you mess with time, time messes with you."

"Three years ago, I was thinking of making a body so I could walk around the ship whenever I wanted to," R.O.S.S voice said. "By the way, Shelby, the breach in space that is near Earth is growing I estimate that the earth will be pulled into it in approximately 36 hours."

"Thanks, R.O.S.S, any way to close it?" she asked.

"I have been looking in your mother's files, and it seems that John Goodspeed created an antimatter bomb, that can close the breach," he said.

"Awesome, I think I know where it is. Avocato, do you know what the name of Gary's ship?"

The ventrexian looked confused. "The Galaxy-1, why do you want to know?"

"R.O.S.S, enter the Infinity Guard's database and find the final entry of John Goodspeed. Make sure it has the antimatter bomb and the Lord Commander in it when he was still Jack and then send it to the Galaxy-1 without a trace on it."

"Got it," R.O.S.S said.

Avocato and Edmond just looked at each other in confusion. "Plan a course for Earth's moon," Shelby added.

The light-fold engines kicked in and they were off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you like it**

Avocato was sleeping in his quarters when the alarm went off. He shot up and got out his bunk. He ran to the bridge and saw that Shelby and Edmond were already there. Shelby was wearing black t-shirt with the infinity guard logo with a large red 'x' on it, a pair of black jeans, and black sneakers. "What's going on?" he asked. He saw through the window and saw a giant battleship and the Galaxy-1 lock into a giant space fight. "How long was I asleep?" he asked.

"About five hours. We just light-fold in. it looks like Gary found the antimatter bomb and Lord Commander found out and they are about to fight for the fate of Earth. Avocato, go to the left turret, I will take the right, Edmond and R.O.S.S. take the controls and make sure that the Galaxy-1 closes that breach. Let's do this!" Shelby said with such conviction. She and Avocato ran to their turrets.

"Is Edmond good at the control? Only asking because he's a bird," Avocato asked as they ran.

Shelby nodded. "He's better than most people with thumbs, plus R.O.S.S. can help him out. And Avocato, if things don't end well for me, tell Gary when you see him again that I am sorry for leaving when he needed me the most," she told him.

Avocato stopped her. He took something out of his back pocket. "And if I don't make it, give this to my son," he said as he placed it in her hand.

She saw it was a three part locket. She opened it up and saw a picture of Lil' Cato when he was a baby and a picture of an orange female ventrexian. The third slot was empty. "Is that your wife and son?"

Avocato nodded. "Kathleen and Lil' Cato, Kathleen died in a house fire. Talking about it hurts."

Shelby gave him a hug and then went to her turret. Avocato smiled and then his. "Let's do this!" he yelled as they flew into the heat of the battle. Another alarm went off. "Edmond, what's that alarm?"

"It's a transmission for help from someone named Tribore asking help from the resistance to help with the fight," the raven's voice came from the speakers.

"Don't know who he is, but if he needs help, then let's help," Shelby said. After about an hour, a giant green blast came the Lord Commander's ship and into the breach. "What the hell was that?! He must have gotten Mooncake from Gary, he's opening Final Space!" Shelby speculated. A massive hand came out of the breach and pulled in the Earth. "No!" She was so shocked she couldn't even shooting anymore.

They then heard static of incoming frequency. R.O.S.S intercepted it. Gary's face came. "No, no, don't say it," he said in a scared voice.

"We lost the Earth, but I can still save you. Goodbye Gray, I'll miss," Quinn's voice could be heard.

"No!" Gary screamed.

Shelby was so focused by the scene she didn't hear Avocato come in. "Shelby! Killing drones is tearing their way into the ship. We have to get Edmond and leave now!" he said. She snapped out of her trance.

"You get him and head to the escape pod, I have get something from my room first, if I'm not there in two mintues leave without me," she said before running to her quarters. She opened her closet and grabbed to the picture frame with a photo of Gary and her in it. She ran as fast as she could to pod and made it. Avocato had grabbed Edmond. "R.O.S.S., download yourself to this pod now."

"I cannot do that Shelby, someone must lead the swarm away from you. Goodbye my friends," R.O.S.S. said before making the escape pod fly out the hanger bay.

"Thank you," Shelby said under her breath as she shed a single tear and activated the light-fold engines. They arrived near an unknown moon and a sector they weren't familiar with. Avocato came over and was about to put his hand on her shoulder when jumped out of her seat in tears and hugged him tightly. She felt him hug her back. "It's all my fault! I should have done more to save the Earth!"

Avocato didn't know what to say. They just stood there in the embrace.

**Next will be how they act in season 2**


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a whole day since Earth was pulled into Final Space and they lost the ship. Shelby found a planet with a suitable atmosphere where they could figure out what to do next. Neither Avocato or Edmond had said anything to her since they landed. What could they say to a woman who lost her home planet and the ship she called home since she was a kid. Avocato was fixing the communication system, when Edmond flew on top of his head and said, "I think one of us should talk to Shelby, see if she's okay."

Avocato nodded as he connected the last wire to the inport hole. "I'll go see if she's okay. Can you see if we get a signal out?"

"No problem," he said as he hopped down. Avocato left the ship and went to look for Shelby.

He found her on a hilltop laying on the grass just looking at the starry sky with a look of utter defeat. "Shelby, how are you feeling?" the ventrexian asked. Shelby turned her head and looked at him with a scowl. "Look, I don't know what's like to lose a planet or a home, but I do want to help you get through this," he said.

Shelby sighed. "That ship was my mother's before she died, she created R.O.S.S., after she was killed, R.O.S.S took care of me and raise me to be who I am today. And not only did I lose him I also lost a planet. Not to mention, Gary might be dead. I don't even know where your son is, and I don't think I can keep my promise to you," she said before breaking down in tears. She sat up and buried her face in her knees.

Avocato then thought of the perfect way to help her. "Get up and punch me," he said to her in demanding voice.

Shelby looked back up and gave him a confused face. "What are you talking about? You still aren't fully healed yet, plus what would punching you help me at all?" she asked with sniffle.

"It's a trick I learned when I was a kid, if you channel all your negative energy into one punch it will make you feel better," he explained as he held out his hand to her. "Just try it once, I promise it won't be so bad."

She took his hand and got up. "You're not going to stop until I do this, are you?" she asked. He nodded. She sighed once more. "Okay," she said before focusing her mind and then punched him square in the jaw. He stumbled backwards and hit the ground. She gasped and ran over to him. "I am so sorry!" she said as she placed her hand gently on his cheek. He opened his eyes and saw her hair glistening in the moon. He looked at her for what seemed like forever. "Avocato? You alright?" she asked.

He snapped out of his trance. "Yeah, just I have never been knocked down like that before," he said before getting back on his feet. "How do you feel now?" he asked as helped her up.

He saw that she was smiling. "That actually did help me, thank you. I think I know what to do now. Let's get back to the ship," she said as they walked back to the ship. While they were walking, Avocato thought that maybe it was time to get back out there. But before anything, he needs to find his son. They arrived and saw that Edmond was still at the communication system and trying to fix an incoming message coming in. "Who's trying to contact us?"

Edmond used his talons to move the knob. "It sounds like it's an advertisement for the Toro Regata, and they said that a Gary Goodspeed is going to be flying the Crimson Light in it," the bird explained.

Shelby gasped with a happy squeal. "He's alive, thank God. perhaps Lil' Cato is with him," she suggested.

"I know where the regata is. I will drive," Avocato said before taking the pilot's seat and started the engine.


	6. Chapter 6

Shelby was asleep in her seat while Avocato and Edmond were navigating the path to Toro. "So, Edmond, I have to ask, why stay with us through all this?" Avocato asked him. Edmond was putting the finishing touches on his new nest with the grass and twigs he collected from the floor of the planet before they left.

"Because Shelby is the only family I have left, Plus she needs someone who will always be there for her, now more than ever since we no longer have R.O.S.S, she needs me," the raven explained while looking over at the sleeping human.

Avocato didn't know what it was like to lose a planet, but he did know what it was like to lose someone you love. "When I lost my wife, Kathleen, I only had my son and I want to protect him more than anything. I think that's why I became the Lord Commander's second-in-command, to make sure nothing bad would ever happen to Lil' Cato, guess I really screwed that up, didn't I," Avocato sighed. Half-way to Toro they came upon the wreckage of battle where Earth was. What was left of the Galaxy-1 and the Lord Commander's battleship. "Mooncake might still be in there, but **he** could still be alive," he said in a gravelly voice. He put on the auto-pilot and went over to Shelby's seat. He started shaking her awake.

Her eyes blinked opened. What's going on? Are we there yet?" she yawned like a little kid who was sleeping in the back seat of a hovercar.

"We're right next to Lord Commander's ship, he hasn't noticed us, I think we can sneak in, grab Mooncake, and take that pint-size devil out with every ounce of fire power we have," the ventrexian told.

Shelby gave her head shake and got up from her seat. She walked over to the pilot's seat and flipped opened the cushion and revealed two twin sets of pistols. She threw the first set to Avocato and readied hers. "Let's kill the bastard or die trying," even though she sounded confident, Avocato could hear the fear in voice. He nodded and they put on their helmets on. Shelby placed Edmond in her jacket and zipped it up. They went into the ship and was surprised that most of the vessel's functions were still in operation. She unzipped her jacket and Edmond flew out. They all took off their space helmets. They made their way to the entrance of the cannon room. They held their backs to wall and then jumped into the room, but was shook to see that the Lord Commander was dead, impaled on a spear, Shelby took a step forward and tried to take another, but Avocato stopped her with his arm.

"Careful, he may not be dead," he said.

"Yeah, I'm a doctor and I know when someone is dead," she said as she lowered his arm.

Edmond looked at the cannon with a curious look. "I look through the last three days of surveillance footage. See who did the deed," Edmond said as he flew on top of the computer and started to look over the events.

Shelby sighed. "Goodbye Uncle Jack, I will not miss your evil history," she said in a somber voice.

Avocato placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring look. She gave him a slight smile. "Ugh, guys, I think I know who killed him," Edmond said. The two came over and saw the footage of an armored person who stabbed the Lord Commander though the chest. "Sorry, there's no sound."

"Who ever that is, they freed Mooncake and he seem to trust them," Avocato analyzed.

"Our work isn't done yet," a sinister voice said from out of thin air.

They turned around and saw the body turn into dust and was blown away. "Okay, what the hell just happened?!" Avocato asked in fearful and confused voice.

"I don't know, but I think it has something to do with Mooncake," Shelby speculated.

"I am tracking the flight path of the ship that the armored person used and it went in the direction of the planet Toro," Edmond said.

"We need to figure this out as soon we get there," Shelby told them.

They went to the ship and flew towards the planet.

**The next chapter will be about them trying to find Gary and his crew.**


	7. Chapter 7

**We are in season 2 baby!**

They finally touched down on Toro. Edmond stayed on the ship. Shelby and Avocato started asking around to see if anyone knows where Gary and Lil' Cato were. They came up with nothing until they met someone. "Yeah, they won the regatta and stole some kind of collapsed star. You could check the surveillance see what happened after the race, the alien said.

"Thank you," Avocato said to him. They left the marketplace and went to the regatta's surveillance room. The room was locked and Avocato was about to knock it down when Shelby stopped him.

"I know how to lock pick," she said before she kneeled down and took two pins and started picking the lock. It took about 30 seconds and she unlocked the door. Avocato looked at her in surprise. "The only thing I learned from Gary's mother when she babysat me and him is how to pick many locks," she explained.

"Okay," he said.

They went in and took a look through the footage of the regatta's beginning. They saw Gary, Lil' Cato, KVN, and another small robot were getting ready for the race. Avocato noticed that Clarence was there with a tryvuulian male and a teenage serepentian girl. "I know the little goblin, that's Clarence. Looks like he roped my son, Gary, KVN, and a few others to steal that collapsed star," the ventrexian theorized.

"I will fast forward. Here we are, this is after the race. Hold on, there's Mooncake" Shelby said as she pointed to Mooncake.

"And somehow Quinn, I thought she died sealing the breach. And why does she look older and rough? Wait, can we get some audio?" he asked.

Shelby pressed some buttons and the sound came. "Smell that, Clarence? It's the sweet smell of freedom," the recording of Gary said.

"What you are smelling is that you are still my slave. Should read the fine print," Clarence said while holding a small cube.

Gary looked angry. "What fine print? There was no fine print. You gave me your word!"

Avocato sighed. "Typical Clarence. Wait did he say slave? He made Lil' Cato a Slave?! I'll kill him!" he growled like a tiger.

Shelby paused the video and punched him in the arm. "Shh, we broke in here, so we cannot get taught. So, be quiet!" she whispered. Avocato nodded, but kept growling silently. She unpaused the video and saw that the odd cube started to float and flash into the prison of Bolo. "What the tough titty whompus? Is that Bolo?" she said. They watched the rest of the video and left the room.

"What the heck is a dimensional key and who the heck is Bolo?" Avocato asked as they walked through the marketplace.

Shelby stopped at a stand to get some supplies. "Bolo is the only not corrupted titan. As for the keys, I assume they are the only way to open his prison," she said as she paid the food vendor.

"I have heard of the titans from the Lord Commander. But I never heard of Bolo. Why would Gary and the others trust him?" Avocato asked. "And how do you know him?"

"My mother used to tell a legend of the titans and their defeat by Bolo. I always thought he was just a myth. We better get back to the ship," she said. They got to the ship and Edmond was sleeping in his nest. "We're back."

"While you two were gone, I was trying to track the flight path of the Crimson Light, but no luck, sorry," the bird said.

Avocato sat down in the pilot seat. "Knowing, Clarence he probably coat his path. But I am not giving up."

Shelby smiled and moved Edmond's nest and sat next to the ventrixian. He revved up the light fold engines and they were off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry, I haven't had time to write because of my job, but I decided to finish this chapter.**

Avocato was asleep in the back seat as Shelby was in the pilot seat. "What do you think he's dreaming about?" she asked her raven co-pilot who was eating seeds out of a green fruit. Shelby always wonders what others dream about. She only has two dreams anymore, seeing her mother being shot through the heart by Superior Stone or total darkness.

Edmond shrugged his tiny bird shoulders as he chewed the seeds. "I only have one dream, flying through the blue earth sky with a huge flock of ravens. I miss Earth," he sighed. Shelby reached over and gave his head a light scratch. "So, do you think you like him?"

Shelby started blushing. "What?! No, we are just friends. Besides I'm sure the only thing he thinks of his being with his son. Sure, he's cool, handsome, smart, rough but kind, and… what was I saying?" she could tell that she lost her train of thought. She never she would fall in love, the only person she ever had even a small crush on was Gary. She started to sigh. "Look maybe I do feel something when I'm with him, but he needs to focus on finding his son. Being in a relationship will only be a distraction."

Meanwhile, in Avocato's dream, he was in his old house with his son as a baby in his wife's arm. "I wish things could stay like this forever," he asked. Whenever he dreams he knows it's a dream. To him, it is both a curse and a gift. He missed Kathleen, her kind eyes, her long tangerine fur, everything.

"Avoy, I know that you have feelings for this Shelby and I know that you feel guilty because you don't think you deserve love because of all the things you have done while you were under the authority of the Lord Commander," Kathleen said in a southern accent. Avocato sighed and nodded. "Look, no matter what, you deserve to love and be loved by someone who cares. And the love that I felt for you will help you love again," she said as she brushed the back of her hand lightly against his face before kissing him deeply on the mouth.

As their lips parted he started to hear Shelby's voice. "Avocato, Wake up!" he heard her voice that was in a fearful tone. He woke up and saw that Shelby was slapping him in the face. "Sorry, you sleep harder than I do."

He started rubbing his sore cheeks. "What's going on?" he asked in a tired voice.

"We got a distress beacon. I now we got to find Gary, but..."

"It's fine, I know that Lil' Cato will be okay with Gary."

Shelby smiled. They stood there just looking in each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity until Edmond cawed. "Can we please save who's ever out there?"

"Sorry!" they said in unison. Shelby locked onto the coordinates and they were off. They arrived and saw that it was someone in a black spy suit and a black space helmet. Shelby ut her helmet on went out and brought the person inside the ship. She took off the helmet and saw it was Sheryl Goodspeed.

"Oh, come on!" Shelby screeched as she through her helmet at Avocato's crotch. He yowled in pain and feel down while holding his crotch. "Sorry!"


	9. Chapter 9

**No matter what Sheryl Goodspeed is my least favorite character.**

"Here, the cold will stop the swelling," Shelby said as she handed Avocato an ice pack for his nether regions. He didn't thank her, just huffed and took it. "Come on, I said I was sorry."

Edmond hooked up the oxygen tank and the breathing mask to Sheryl. "So this is Gary's mother? For a chick with a 32-year-old son she is pretty hot by human standards," he said as he finished with the setup.

"Don't praise her, she is a horrible person who abandoned her son after his father died," Shelby said as she took Sheryl's vitals. "She'll be fine, she just needs to rest on the oxygen."

Avocato got up, still holding the ice pack, and studied Sheryl's features. "You know, I think I've met her before, yeah she once came to Tarra Con Prime and begged the lord commander for some sort artifact that could bring back someone named John," the ventrexian explained.

Shelby gasped. "She must have meant Gary's dad, John Goodspeed. He died closing the first breach. Although, I never found out how he did that."

"Gary saving Quinn from Final Space now makes sense, but John has been gone for years. don't think anyone could survive in there for that long," Edmond explained.

"I am going to have my John back, no matter what," an Australian female voice said. The trio looked over and saw that Sheryl had unhooked herself from the oxygen. Shelby started growling. "So, Gary is looked for dimensional keys too," she said as she got up. She looked over at Shelby and laughed. "Looks I wasn't the only one who cut Gary out her life."

Shelby's eye started twitching. "I didn't cut him out of my life. The Lord Commander had my mother killed and I faked my death so Gary didn't have to deal with the danger that is my life!" she yelled at her.

Sheryl just laughed. "You think I care why you abandoned my son? I don't. Do you have another ship or something?"

"Sheryl, you know that John is long dead. You think freeing Bolo will bring him?" Shelby asked.

Sheryl laughed once more. "I'm not working for Bolo. I am looking for the keys for a titan, Oreskis. He told me if I get all 5 keys he will bring back John," she explained.

"Are you crazy?!" Shelby screamed. "The only titan who didn't turn evil was Bolo. Do you not read the ancient legends of the Arachnitects?" she asked.

Avocato looked confused. "Who are the Arachnitects?" he asked.

Shelby facepalmed. "Does anyone read the legends anymore?!" she screamed.

"Can you please stop screaming woman?! Birds have better hearing than humans," Edmond squawked.

Sheryl rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I need this ship so I'm taking it," she said before taking out a hidden blaster. "Out of sake for the past, I will let you put on your helmets before I send you into the vacuum of space."

Avocato then pulled out his blaster. "You can outshoot the Lord Commander's former second in command," he scoffed.

Sheryl then looked over Shelby and took her by the hand and held her in front of her and held her blaster to Shelby's temple. "One wrong move and she's done for," Sheryl said. Avocato growled and placed his blaster on the floor. "Good, now get your helmets on," Sheryl told them. They did as they were told. Shelby placed Edmond's new custom helmet on him. She opened the door and they were pulled into the void of space.

Shelby started growling at Avocato. "Why didn't you take the shot?! You could have killed Sheryl!" she yelled at him through the comlink in their helmets.

"She would have killed if I didn't do what she said," he said.

"Guys is that a huge red and black space station with dead bodies flowing out of it?" Edmond asked in a fearful voice.

The bickering pair turned their heads and saw it. "Oh, crap it hard!" Shelby yelled before they were pulled in by a tractor beam.

**Next Chapter the trio will Hushfluffles.**

**The next chapter will be the last for this fic, but not this story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, here it is the final chapter for this fic. I hope you like it.**

Shelby woke up on a cold floor. Her head was killing her. She looked around and Avocato and Edmond were still unconscious. She saw odd-looking purple creatures everywhere, floating boats, and waterfalls. "Okay, what the hell is going on?" she asked groaning and trying to move her hands to rub her head.

"Why hello there, Little Lady," she heard a goofy voice and looked up to see a red creature. "My name Hushfluffles and these are my Fluffles!" he said gesturing to the purple creatures. She started to hear Avocato and Edmond groan. She tried to move but couldn't. "Oh, by the way, I injected all of you with a paralyzing agent. So, you cannot move for the next few hours. Now I'm gonna put you all in your happy places to help power the galaxy," he explained before punching her out cold.

Shelby wasn't sure what was going to happen. She felt something prick her neck and then started dreaming of her happiest moment: when she was a kid and was with, her mother, child Gary, and John were on a picnic in central park. She was playing tag with Gary. "Catch me if you can, Goodspeed!" she yelled at her childhood friend.

"Oh, yes I will, Rosen," Gary said to her as he tried to catch up.

The memory stopped and she was pulled out of her trance. She woke up strapped to some sort of sleep cocoon. She saw that Hushfluffles was standing in front of her. He took off his head which Shelby now realizes was a mask. She saw that he was human. "So, you know Gary Goodspeed?" he asked in a rhetorical nature. Shelby shook her head in disbelief. "Confused, my dear? You see my real name is Todd H. Watson and I am trying to get revenge on your friend for losing the earth and for getting my family killed!" he yelled at her.

"He was trying to save the earth!" Shelby yelled back. Shelby then looked down in self disdain. "And I tried to help but it was all in vain," she said with sadness. Even though she felt better after losing her home planet, deep down she still blamed herself.

Todd looked at her with a creepy smile. "So, you too were responsible for me losing my family? Looks like I will be getting my vengeance after all," he said before taking out a blaster and aiming it right at Shelby's heart.

Her eyes shrank in fear. She tried to get free, but it was no use. "Wait, Todd, kill me and Gary won't bring back the earth or your family! Please, is this really what you think your family would want?!" she pleaded as she kept struggling. Before he could answer the door flew opened with Avocato and Edmond coming through. Edmond divebombed right into Todd's face and started pecking and scratching it. Avocato ran over to Shelby's cocoon and unlocked her restraints. "Thanks," she said as she got down and rubbed her wrist. She then noticed that Todd was still aiming his blaster at her, even though Avocato was between them. He pulled the trigger and the blast came right at him. Shelby then jumped in front of him and took it right to the chest. She stood there for a second holding her chest and then stumbled backward, and finally fell into Avocato's arms.

Avocato started shaking and a look of pure anger came upon his face. He then gently laid her on the floor and came at Todd with full force. He punched him in the face. "How dare you?! Do you any idea of what that woman has gone through?! She lost her mother, the ship that she called home, and her planet," he said as he gave Todd punch after punch.

The human's face bruised and bloody but he still had that sadistic smile on his face. He then spat at him with bloody spit. "No one has suffered more than me," he said shakenly.

Avocato got a grim expression. "Then suffer no more," he said calmly before he snapped Todd's neck and dropping his lifeless body hard onto the floor.

"Avocato," he heard Shelby's voice calling to him. He turned around and saw that she was bleeding a great amount.

"No," he said in a distraught tone before running over to her. "No, No, No!" he kept repeating before kneeling down on his knees and gently brought her up to his chest level. "Shelby, hold on! Edmond, go get…"

"It's no use, I can feel that my vitals are fading. Never thought this is how I go out," she moaned before coughing up more blood. "Looks like I can't fulfill our promise. Sorry, Avocato," she said before noticing that the ventrextian was crying. "Why are you crying, Cato?" she asked.

Avocato then took her hand and placed it on his cheek. "Why can't I ever protect the ones I love? First Kathleen, and now you," he said in a broken voice as his tears feel onto Shelby's face.

"If it's any comfort to you, I love you too," she said before her eyes closed and she went limp.

"No," Edmond said as he placed his wing over her eyes.

Avocato couldn't stop crying. "Welp, time for you to get back to your son," he heard a voice coming from behind him. He turned around and saw another alien had appeared. "I'm Time Swap Sammy, you are about to be saved by your son and his friends right after the bomb," he explained.

Avocato wiped away his tears. "What are you talking about?" he said before noticing that time was standing still.

"I am here to give you two options before you go into another timeline. You want to remember your time with her?" he asked, pointing to the lifeless Shelby. "Because it doesn't matter because you get amnesia. Or you can have her remember instead so she can find you?" he added.

Avocato looked at Shelby's lifeless body and gave it a tight hug. "I want her to remember, even this part, but can you give her this?" he asked before throwing him his locket. "That she knows it wasn't a dream.

Sammy nodded and there was a huge flash of light. Shelby then woke up in her bed on her mother's ship. She felt something in her hand. It was the locket. "Oh my double crap, it was real," she said to herself. She knew what she had to do.

**This is not the end of Shelby's story, it is just the beginning.**


End file.
